Messages from Arthur
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Arthur is bored, so what does he do? He sends Merlin letters. Completely AU (well, sort of), disclaimers apply.
1. An evil Sorcerer is out to get me!

**Messages from Arthur  
by imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: Arthur is bored, so what does he do? He sends Merlin letters_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I'm not making any money out of this. This is also completely AU, before King Uther's death but Morgana is completely evil._

A/N: I am a huge Merlin fan; I got really into watching it when I got home from university and I've been watching it non-stop. I'm now half way season four though I'm aware of season fives ending – thanks a lot tumblr. I hope you like this!

* * *

Key:

**Arthur  
**_Merlin_

* * *

_An evil Sorcerer is out to get me!_

**Merlin where are you?**

_I'm doing my job Arthur, leave me alone. You're only supposed to message me if it's an emergency_

**Get here quick Merlin, I need your help**

_You need my help? Why?_

**There is an evil sorcerer here; I fear he was sent by Morgana to kill me!**

_I'm on my way_

_..._

_You clotpole, your 'evil sorcerer' was the bloody milkman. Quit pestering me and let me do my work!_

**How was I supposed to know it was the milkman?**

_What were you doing down in the kitchens? If you're that hungry send Gwen to fetch you some food!_

**Leave Guinevere out of this, besides, fetching my food is your job. It wasn't my fault I thought the milkman was an evil sorcerer. What kind of name is Wayne, anyway? It sounds very evil if you ask me.**

_Yes, very evil. Now will you let me do my job? I have to gather some important herbs for Gaius and you keep distracting me!_

**These 'important herbs' can't be found at the Tavern, can they?**

_No, of course not, I'M WORKING ARTHUR, GOD DAMNIT!_

**Yes, right of course. Can you bring me some ale back from the Tavern?**

_I'm not at the... you know what? Fine. I'll get you some bloody ale._

* * *

**As my author's note at the top of the page says, I've recently started watching Merlin and I'm completely obsessed. I thought that it was about time I started writing a Merlin fan-fiction, just to give it a shot. If you guys like this, I'll continue to write more. Feel free to leave me some suggestions to what Arthur could send messages to Merlin about. This is also an awkward AU where Morgana is completely evil but King Uther is still alive and well - I can't call Arthur 'King Arthur' yet, I just can't.**

**Please read and review,**

**muchlove,**  
**imafeckingstarr xxx**


	2. The Serving Wench

**Messages from Arthur  
by imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: Arthur is bored, so what does he do? He sends Merlin letters  
_ _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I'm not making any money out of this. This is also completely AU, before King Uther's death but Morgana is completely evil._

A/N: Woooooo, go Merlin! *sniffles* I miss Merlin… anyway, I'm feeling particularly creative, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_The Serving Wench _

Key:

**Arthur  
**_Merlin  
_**  
Merrrllliiiiinnnn, what are you doing?**

_Arrrrthhhuuuuurrrrrr, leave me alone, I'm working._

**Oh really? **

_Yes? Gaius needs me to deliver some remedy stuff for his patients… why am I telling you this? Since you know I work for Gaius then surely you should know I have to make deliveries during the morning?_

**Merlin I'm hungry.**

_That's great Arthur; you do know I'm busy, right? Or did you ignore my last message?_

**Don't I usually ignore you? You haven't even brought me my breakfast yet. What kind of servant are you?**

_The best kind? Look, Arthur, I'll bring it in half an hour. I've got to get these deliveries sorted out. _

**So these deliveries are more important than my food?**

_Dammit Arthur, I started half an hour earlier for you! Just because you think my world revolves around you doesn't mean it actually does. I have other duties too_

**But my needs are more important!**

_More important than your people?_

**I didn't say that**

_No, but you implied it. Some of these people are really ill, Arthur. They rely on Gaius' help._

**Yes Merlin, I know that. What do you take me for, an incompetent, blundering fool?**

_Well…_

**I'm warning you, Merlin, don't you dare finish that sentence! **

_I have a few more deliveries; I'll bring your food once I'm done, okay?_

**That's not good enough Merlin! I should be your number one priority! Why am I not important to you?**

_Arthur, I didn't say you weren't important, especially not to me. Gaius needs me to do this, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to be patient. _

**But Merlin I'm hungrrryyyyyy**

_If you're that bloody hungry Arthur get your serving wench to fetch you some damn food, I'M BUSY!_

**What did you just say?**

…

**Merlin. What. Did. You. Just. Say? **

_I'm busy?_

**YOU JUST CALLED GUINEVERE A SERVING WENCH! HOW DARE YOU! **

_I-I didn't mean to! It just slipped out, Arthur I'm sorry!_

**JUST SLIPPED OUT?! MERLIN HOW COULD YOU? GUINEVERE IS NOT A SERVING WENCH! TO THE STOCKS WITH YOU!**

…_You realise this is just through messages and that I'm still working and walking around happily and that I'm not going to put myself in the stocks, right?_

**Oh-ho! We'll see about **_**that**_**!**

* * *

**Oooh, Merlin is in trouble now, hahah! Thank you to Sophie for reading this before it was posted, and thank you to Liv (wintersforlovers) for giving me the chapter idea, you guys are awesome!**

**Sometime soon, I'm going to update "The Adventure of a Marauder" and some other fics, so keep your eyes peeled! I'm also in the middle of writing a fic with Emmy - yes, I said Emmy, isn't this exciting? I'm excited, like, super excited. Until then, readers!**


End file.
